From DE 103 11 427 A1 there is known a differential drive with a differential carrier. There is provided a first coupling package for producing a torque-transmitting connection from a drive to the differential carrier. Furthermore, there is provided a second coupling package for blocking a relative rotation between the differential carrier and a sideshaft gear. The first and the second coupling package are actuated via a ball ramp setting drive.
DE 103 04 730 B3 proposes a multi-plate coupling for transmitting torque between a coupling hub and a coupling carrier. Between the coupling hub and the coupling carrier there is arranged a plate package which can be actuated via an axial setting device. The plate package is axially supported on a supporting disc. The supporting disc is connected to the coupling hub in a rotationally fixed way and forms a form-locking connection with the coupling carrier.
From DE 39 13 487 A1 there is known a four-wheel drive tractor whose front axle differential and rear axle differential are permanently driven during off-road applications. In order to prevent any distortions between the front axle and rear axle during cornering, there is provided a coupling between the ring gear of the rear axle differential and the differential carrier. The coupling is ventilated via an actuating cylinder and can thus be controlled under conditions of slip.
From EP 0 466 863 B1 there is known a device for connecting a driveline of a motor vehicle. One of the drivelines is permanently connected to a drive unit and a further driveline is designed to be optionally connectable to the drive unit.
DE 38 15 225 A1 proposes a lockable differential drive. For locking the differential, there is provided a friction coupling which can be actuated by a ball ramp assembly. The ball ramp assembly is driven by an electric motor.
From DE 101 60 026 A1 there is known an actuating mechanism for axial setting purposes for a transfer case of a multi-axle driven motor vehicle. The actuating mechanism comprises a central disc which is rotatable relative to two outer discs. Thus, a locking coupling for the differential drive can be actuated on the one hand and a two-stage gearbox can be switched, on the other.
DE 10 2008 037 885.2-21 proposes a drive assembly with a hang-on coupling and a differential unit for a multi-axle driven motor vehicle. The hang-on coupling is provided in the form of a friction plate coupling which is arranged coaxially relative to the rotational axis of the differential carrier of the differential unit.